


Bubbling Up

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underwear Model Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “I'm just sayin',” Keith garbled through a mouthful of bread, “You've got the ass for it.”Shiro flushed pink, darting his eyes down to the counter top with a smile.“You're obligated to say that.”





	Bubbling Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasersheith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/gifts).



> okay this one is actually fluff I swear.

“I'm just sayin',” Keith garbled through a mouthful of bread, “You've got the ass for it.”

Shiro flushed pink, darting his eyes down to the counter top with a smile.

“You're obligated to say that.”

Keith snorted from the couch, spraying crumbs onto the floor.

“'Cause of my own personal campaign to become your dedicated bedwarmer, yeah.” He tore another hunk of bread off, gesturing with the remaining stump. “If you haven't noticed lately, you're kinda hot as fuck.”

Shiro ducked his head again and did his best not to preen. He picked up the contract on the table again and flipped through the examples of potential work that he could be a part of. The spreads ranged from pretty tame slightly unbuttoned shoots that were meant to showcase suits to the more suggestive and less clothed alternatives. The pay appeared to have an inverse relationship to the amount of clothing he was allowed to wear.

“I mean, maybe-” He faltered as he got into the later pages, mostly twunks stripped down to clingy briefs sending sultry stares into the camera - all bitten lips and bedroom eyes. “-but I don't look like that.”

Keith rolled over on the couch and craned his neck to see the pages he was referring to, laughing out loud when he caught sight of them.

“Shiro, those guys look like Lance when he's eaten too much cheese.”

He snatched the contract from Shiro's hands and flipped to a page with a beefy guy wearing compression shorts posing with a rugby ball.

“Look, see?” Keith flapped the page around Shiro's face annoyingly, “You're way hotter than this guy.” He squinted at it a little, considering. “Your dick is definitely bigger too.”

Shiro sputtered, “Keith!”

“What? I'm just sizing up the competition.” His cheeky grin left no room for a scolding.

Shiro sighed deeply before flipping to the details again.

“I know it would be good for our income...”

Keith's eyes widened in alarm as he slid off the couch and shuffled over to Shiro's perch on the bar stool.

“Hey, no.” He tipped Shiro's chin up to look him in the eye, “If you do this, you do it for you. Not because I want to ogle you on a billboard. Not to help out with money, okay?”

Shiro nodded, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“You want to ogle me on a billboard?”

Keith quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Babe, I want to ogle you on every surface we pass.” He ran his hands up Shiro's thighs, stepping into his space, “I would take out the billboard next to you just to make a PSA that your bubbalicious ass is mine.”

Shiro giggled at Keith's solemn face and wrapped his ankles around his calves, drawing Keith in closer and hooking his hands together around his tight waist.

“I feel like the cost of that would negate the point of me taking a job in the first place.”

Keith leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Don't care.” He peppered the rest of Shiro's face in kisses, “Mine, mine, mine.”

Shiro's giggle turned into shriek when Keith's fingers dug into his sides.

“Say it, Takashi!”

“Ah!” Shiro wheezed, squirming away from those long fingers and nearly falling off the bar stool, “Yours!”

Keith stopped his assault on Shiro's ribs and pressed a smile into his lips, murmuring against them.

“Damn straight.”

Shiro sighed into the kiss as Keith's fingers came up to scrape through his undercut, sending sparks down his spine as he stretched into it like a languid cat. Keith took the opportunity to lick into his mouth, one hand trailing down to Shiro's hip and squeezing the meat of his ass where it hung off the stool.

“Hey,” Shiro muttered cheekily as he pulled back, “Hands off the merchandise.”

“Really?” Keith's smile was blinding, “You want to do it?”

Shiro nodded and jerked his chin toward the discarded contract on the counter.

“They're lacking half cyborg scarred up veterans in there, it's practically affirmative action.”

Keith huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes.

“Self deprecation doesn't look nearly as good on you as that underwear will.”

“Everything looks good on me-” Shiro said in his best valley girl voice, fluttering his eyelashes at his slack-jawed boyfriend, “-duh.”

Keith stared through him in disbelief, before dragging a hand down his face with a sigh.

“Is this what I have to look forward to when you become a star?”

Shiro winked at him, “Don't worry baby, I'll never shine as brightly as you.”

Keith just snorted and leaned forward to captured Shiro's mouth again, nipping into his lower lip and pulling back just enough to make Shiro feel it.

Shiro groaned at the pleasant sting, sliding his hands down into Keith's back pockets and tugging him flush against his own body, kneading into the denim. He dropped his head into the crook of Keith's neck and nipped a small mark in return before mouthing against it.

“You love me anyway.”

Keith let out a breathy sigh, head tilted back and eyes fluttering shut. Even without looking he made quick work of the buttons on Shiro's shirt before pushing it off his shoulders and and raking his fingers down that broad chest.

“Come on, Big Guy,” he grinned, stepping back and tugging Shiro toward the bedroom, “Let's see your first private show.”

 


End file.
